


True Self

by metalucie



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalucie/pseuds/metalucie
Summary: Hiiro asks Taiga about his dog tag necklace one day.
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	True Self

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there's any canonical information on why Taiga has a dog tag necklace with his name, date of birth, and blood type so I guess this is an AU type deal.

Taiga stopped by CR to relax from work. He sat on the red couch and watched Hiiro eat his usual slice of cake. With every bite, he stared back at Taiga with a still, monotone face. Hiiro put down his utensils, breaking the silence by walking over and sitting beside Taiga. 

"Hanaya, why do you wear that necklace?" Hiiro reached over and inspected the dog-tag necklace, engraved with Taiga's name, birthdate, and blood type. "Why is your information on here?" 

Taiga scoffed, glancing down at Hiiro's hand messing with the necklace. 

"Just so people don't forget who I am," he sarcastically answered, giving air quotes. "Who knows? What if I go missing one day and I left this behind."

Taiga gave a small laugh when he saw Hiiro frown, slightly pouting. "I'm joking, little prince. I wear this to remind myself that I'm more than a "licenseless doctor" or even a radiologist. I want people to know that as well." 

Hiiro hummed, resting his head on Taiga's shoulder and continuing to fiddle with the necklace. "Surprised that you're intrigued by my necklace and you're asking this now," Taiga said, smirking. 

"I was simply just curious," Hiiro said, glancing up at Taiga. Taiga kisses his forehead, holding his hand. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Hiiro slightly giggles, squeezing Taiga's hand.

* * *

"Is it just me or is Brave different today?" Parado was playing on his game console and whispered to Nico, who was sitting beside him. She glances up from her phone and looks at Hiiro. _Suit, doctor's coat, eating cake... ,_ she thought. "I don't notice anything-", she whispered back until Kiriya waltzes in, shuffling through some papers. He looked over at Hiiro and gave a smirk.   
  
"Well, what's this? When did you get a new look for yourself, Kagami?" Kiriya points at Hiiro's new necklace that he adorned. Parado and Nico stopped what they were doing and surely enough, saw a silver dog-tag necklace with words engraved into it, a second tag behind it. 

"None of your business," Hiiro coldly retorted to Kiriya. Kiriya perched his arm on Hiiro's shoulder and laughed. "Aw c'mon now, doctor prince, don't be like that! You were smiles and such a week ago." 

"Brave's just being a cheesy lover boy," Nico snickered, Parado giggling at the comment. Hiiro flushed pink and turned the other way. "Like I said, it's none of your business." 

"Suit yourself, lover boy! At least for me, Kami isn't afraid to admit to his actions." Kiriya plopped his papers on the table before walking out of CR. Hiiro touched his necklace and looked at it, smiling. 

"Hey Brave, does Snipe know about that?" Parado goes back to his game as he asked the question. 

"He doesn't know about it yet... I haven't gotten the time to visit him yet. I might go see him later tonight," Hiiro says, sipping at his tea. Nico rolls her eyes and smiles. "You two really are just emotionally constipated all the time." 

* * *

Hiiro entered the quiet hospital later that day as the sun was slowly setting, his footsteps echoing down the empty hall. He peered into Taiga's familiar office and saw no one was in there. He inspected all the rooms until he got to the room adjoined to Taiga's office, the room that Taiga brought him to years before. He stood in the doorway and saw Taiga laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He turned his head to see Hiiro and sat up. 

"What brings you here, my little prince," Taiga teasingly asked Hiiro. 

"I-I just wanted to see you, that's all. You did the same the other day, so I should be allowed to do the same," Hiiro insisted. Taiga scoffed and laughed at Hiiro, gesturing him over. When Hiiro walked over, Taiga pulled him a bit roughly and made him sit on his lap, startling Hiiro. 

"You're a terrible liar, Kagami," Taiga sneered, inspecting the silver necklace. "Care to explain this?" Hiiro pouted, flushing red causing Taiga to smirk. 

"I wanted to match with you... So you don't forget who I am," Hiiro timidly says, repeating Taiga's own words. Taiga gives a soft and genuine smile, bringing Hiiro closer for a small kiss. 

"Idiot. I would never forget you," Taiga said, cupping Hiiro's face. "You're my little prince, my angel, my knight in shining armor, my Hiiro." 

Taiga digs his hand in his pocket and takes out a dog tag, similar to the one he was wearing, and places it in Hiiro's hand. "I got myself a second tag, so you can have a piece of me wherever you go." 

He reaches behind Hiiro and unclasps the necklace, taking the second silver tag and replacing it with the gold one, and putting the necklace back on Hiiro. "I'll be taking this one for myself. So I can have a piece of you wherever I go too," Taiga says, waving the tag and winking. Hiiro cracks a smile and helps Taiga with his necklace. 

"The necklace looks beautiful on you, y'know? I always thought your drab apparel needed some brightening." Taiga laughs when Hiiro pouts and smacks him on the arm. "I'm kidding, don't give me that face," Taiga says, pulling Hiiro in for a soft kiss. When they pulled back, Hiiro fiddles with Taiga's necklace again. 

"You said you also bear this necklace because you don't want people to forget who you truly are... I also won't forget you. You're my hero." Taiga flushes pink, smiling.

"Idiot. You and your cheesy words," Taiga said before pulling Hiiro down on the bed with him and deeply kissing him. 

* * *

Hiiro later discovers that Taiga had done the same thing he did with engraving. On the back of both of their tags was the date of when the two became a couple. 


End file.
